


Surprise!

by Phan_Trash1908



Category: ActuallyStephen, DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Gavin is just Gavin, Gay, Hosuh is a busy bee, Jay can cook, M/M, PPPAAANNNNCCCAAAKKKEEESSSS, Sleepy Hosuh is best Hosuh, Stephen is tired of Jay and Gavin's crap, ill add more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_Trash1908/pseuds/Phan_Trash1908
Summary: Pancakes and Stosuh for breakfast
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko/Daniel Lim
Kudos: 49





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just a practice writing since I had never written anything ActuallyOddPlan/DanPlan before but I ended up wanting to make it into a full fledged story so... yeah, sorry if it's short.

Stephen sat up and walked downstairs only to find Jay and Gavin sitting on the couch, he forgot they came over last night. He walked over and sat down on the other side of the latter.

“Hey Stephen what’s up?” Jay chirped, resting his head on his hand, Gavin followed, doing the same. Though, he was kind of doing it in mid air which looked weird. Jay proceeded to use his other hand to push Gavin’s down, the smile never leaving his face.

“Nothing, I literally just woke up idiot,” Stephen pointed out, seeing as the time was 7:30am. Jay just nodded and presumably rolled his eyes. “Why?”

Gavin looked between Jay and Stephen and spoke, “Hey man, just wanted to know if anything interesting happened on your way down the stairs, heard a thump that’s all.” He smiled and nudged Jay a bit.

Stephen looked between the duo, “What are you insinuating?” He asked glaring suspiciously at the duo. “If you think I fell down the stairs then think again Gavin, I just jumped off the step, for I have excellent footing.” Standing up, he walked to the kitchen on the tip of his toes while Gavin and Jay snickered.

Jay got up and walked to the stove, leaning a bit on it. “Y'all want anything? Hosuh taught me how to make pancakes.” he asked, looking around.

“I’m surprised he would teach you anything seeing as though you are so hard headed.” Gavin said, walking over to the two and poking Jay on the head. “Yep, totally surprised.”

Jay laughed and hit Gavin playfully on the shoulder with Gavin giving a little ‘ow’ in response. “I’m going to make food whether you want to eat it or not.”

Stephen smirked, “What are you gonna do, shove it down my throat? Didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.” Jay rolled his eyes at the remark as Stephen slid over to the table and sat down, Gavin sitting beside him.

“Speaking of how Hosuh taught you baking, where is he anyways?” Gavin asked looking at the other two for an answer, specifically from Jay.

Stephen shrugged, “He’s probably asleep, he may have overworked himself animating again.” He looked back at Gavin who was now looking at Jay.

Jay coughed, “Yeah, he should really stop doing that. One of these days he’s going to lose it.” he spoke as he flipped the pancake. 

Gavin looked down at his hands, “Yeah, maybe one day he might snap and kill us all.” he laughed.  
Jay looked at him and smirked, “He’s not the only one you kno- oh! The pancakes are done so Stephen sit your ass down.” glaring at said person in a playful manner.

Stephen groaned but sat down anyway, “Okay mom…” he spoke, dragging out the ‘o’. 

Jay placed the pancakes on the plates he had put on the table beforehand. As soon as the pancake hit the plate Gavin was already putting syrup on his. Jay snatched the syrup away before Gavin made a mess, which of course Gavin would never do. Stephen looked between the two and laughed while taking a bite out of the food. 

Jay then looked at the two, “So… who wants to bring Hosuh his plate?”

Gavin spoke up, “Well obviously it should be you mom.” he suggested, looking back at his food which was half way gone.

Jay replied, “No because I made the food, I did my part as a ‘mom’.” he air quoted, looking back at the mess he made making the food.

Stephen sighed, “I’ll do it since neither of you want to.” He got up and grabbed the plate from Jay’s hands, walking towards the stairs, “Don’t let Gavin eat my food, I’ll kill him if he does and then you for letting him.” 

Jay just waved his hand in response, “Okay okay now go before I ground you.” He snickered.

Stephen rolled his eyes and continued his trek upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll write these characters more in the future>


End file.
